


Let's get this straight?

by Elizaveta_Kiselyova



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other, Who is the father of ducklings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Kiselyova/pseuds/Elizaveta_Kiselyova
Summary: Let's figure out who is the father of ducklings?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Let's get this straight?

And so, what a pity that our favorite restart went on a long summer hiatus. Well, that's fine. But we have time to think about one detail.

The father of the ducklings.

Yes, seriously, why not? It's kind of weird, don't you think? Okay, let's get this straight.

But first, let's remember "Donald duck", this is a series with five-minute episodes of the forties. The ducklings move in with their uncle and live with him because they put a firecracker under their father's chair in the hospital. The mother was missing. Everything is clear here.

And the new ducks?

The father of the new ducklings is definitely not in the hospital, as everyone still thinks.

Because we weren't shown it even in the memories of Della and Scrooge. 

There are two options: Or maybe della's husband was so awful that she left him and took the ducklings with her.

Well, the second option is less plausible. Ducklings can be adopted. Yes, I'm not kidding and I'm fine. You judge for yourself: The mother returned after a long absence, the children are happy, even with the fact that for the first time in their lives they saw their mother.

Just a minute, something's missing. Father, perhaps? No, the ducklings didn't even think about having a father. Why didn't they ever think about it?

"So, why isn't there a dad? Hmm, that's probably normal. " - that's what I think they think. It's even a little out of control. How? How's it going?" How can you not think about it? I don't know.

There is another option. In some sources it was written that, (like) according to official data, the father of the ducklings ... Flinthard Glomgold? No, no, we definitely exclude this option!

Never mind

There is still a way to find out about the ducklings ' father. You can ask the producer of the reboot of Frank Angoness in his "Tumblr" or "Twitter". But we also exclude this option. Angones ignores questions on this topic.

Also passed.

You can look at the McDuck family tree, (no, not that tree from Don Rosa) or the Webby Board. But the tree is so small that we won't find anything useful. Webby's Board was also minimal. The maximum that was suspicious was the inscription: "Who is D. B.?", but I don't think it will matter, so we definitely exclude the above-mentioned options.

What do we have? Hell, we've been thinking about it for so long, and we've come to the conclusion that there are a lot of options for this.

Sign them:

1.1. Have Ducklings was the father, but, after Della сame eggs, he dumped her. 1.2. della left him because, in her opinion, he was a terrible and selfish person, or they just quarreled a lot, and took the children to her.

2\. Ducklings — foundlings.

3\. Father of ducklings-Flinhard Glomgold, (the probability is minimal, but there is).

Y`know, I'm more inclined to the theory that ducklings are foundlings and not their own children. What do you think about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I feel in one place that there is an error in the text. Let me know if you see anything.


End file.
